1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a utility knife, which replaces the blade in an easy and safe way.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional utility knife had a handle, a blade holder movably installed in the handle and a blade secured on the blade holder. The blade holder was moved to drive the blade out of the handle to cut something or draw the blade in the handle to be stored safely. The blunt blade, however, has to be replaced in an inconvenient way. The handle needs to be disassembled first and then the blade is taken out from the blade holder. A new blade, it might be stored in the handle, is installed on the blade holder and the handle is assembled again. The step of replacing the blade is inconvenient and not safety. It might slash user, especially to a children.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a utility knife, which has an easier and faster way to replace blade.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide a utility knife, which has a safe way to replace blade.
According to the objectives of the present invention, a utility knife comprises a handle having a first casing and a second casing coupled, a chamber between the first and second casings, an elongated slot at a top thereof communicated with the chamber and a opening at a front end thereof communicated with the chamber, a blade holder slidably received in the chamber of the handle and having a supporting portion at where a blade is attached, at least a flange projected from the supporting portion to be against the blade, an arm projected from the supporting portion and a button at a distal end of the arm and extended out of the handle via the slot, wherein the blade has at least a recess at a top thereof and the supporting portion of the blade holder has an elastic piece with a lock portion at a distal end thereof to be engaged with the recess of the blade and a pushing portion at a top of the lock portion, and means for pressing the elastic piece of the blade holder to disassemble the blade from the blade holder. The second casing has a blade room at where relates to the blade holder to receive reserved blades therein, an elastic member in the blade room to push the reserved blade toward the blade holder and a post to push the pushing portion of the elastic piece of the blade holder.